comic_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Art of Dejah Thoris and the Worlds of Mars Vol 1 1
|Comic}} /Images|Images}} }} |age_rating = |publishing_companies = Dynamite Entertainment |cover_artist(s) = Joe Jusko |variant_cover_artist(s) = |publisher(s) = Nick Barrucci |president = Juan Collado |cco = |ceo = Nick Barrucci |coo = Juan Collado |previous = - |next = The Art of Dejah Thoris and the Worlds of Mars Vol 1 2 }} Article 1: Introduction Writer and editor Robert Greenberger discusses Edgar Rice Burroughs creations, the many artists involved with illustrating Edgar's novels and related media and how Dynamite's take on the franchise has been praised for it's covers, which depict Dejah Thoris in a more accurate manner than previous depictions. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * * Gallery 1: Dejah Thoris Gallery of covers and variant covers from Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris #1-30. Appearances Protagonists: * * Antagonists: *N/A * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery 2: Warlord of Mars Gallery of covers and variant covers from Warlord of Mars #1-30. Appearances Protagonists: * * * * * Antagonists: *N/A * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery 3: Warriors of Mars Gallery of covers from Warriors of Mars #1-5. Appearances Protagonists: * * * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * * * * Gallery 4: Warlord of Mars: Fall of Barsoom Gallery of covers and variant covers from Warlord of Mars: Fall of Barsoom #1-5. Appearances Protagonists: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * Gallery 5: Dejah Thoris and the White Apes of Mars Gallery of covers and variant covers from Dejah Thoris and the White Apes of Mars #1-4. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * * * * * Gallery 6: Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars Gallery of covers and variant covers from Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars #1-10. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * ** * * * * * * * * * * Notes Trivia See Also References Category:Art Books Category:Comics Published by Dynamite Entertainment Category:Comics Published in 2013 Category:Cover Price of $39.99 Category:Joe Jusko/Cover Penciller Category:Joe Jusko/Cover Inker Category:Joe Jusko/Cover Colourist Category:Robert Greenberger/Writer Category:Jay Anacleto/Penciller Category:Jay Anacleto/Inker Category:Ivan Nunes/Colourist Category:Hannah Elder/Copy Editor Category:Joe Rybandt/Senior Editor Category:Sarah Litt/Digital Editor Category:Molly Mahan/Assistant Editor Category:Katie Hidalgo/Designer Category:Katie Hidalgo/Graphic Designer Category:Josh Johnson/Art Director Category:Jason Ullmeyer/Senior Graphic Designer Category:Chris Caniano/Production Assistant Category:Joe Jusko/Penciller Category:Arthur Adams/Penciller Category:Paul Renaud/Penciller Category:Alé Garza/Penciller Category:Sean Chen/Penciller Category:Fabiano Neves/Penciller Category:Stephen Segovia/Penciller Category:Patrick Berkenkotter/Penciller Category:Pow Rodrix/Penciller Category:Jose Malaga/Penciller Category:Lui Antonio/Penciller Category:Cezar Razek/Penciller Category:Wagner Reis/Penciller Category:Sergio Davila/Penciller Category:Walter Geovani/Penciller Category:Carlos Rafael/Penciller Category:Milton Estevam/Penciller Category:Joe Jusko/Inker Category:Arthur Adams/Inker Category:Paul Renaud/Inker Category:Alé Garza/Inker Category:Sean Chen/Inker Category:Fabiano Neves/Inker Category:Stephen Segovia/Inker Category:Patrick Berkenkotter/Inker Category:Pow Rodrix/Inker Category:Jose Malaga/Inker Category:Lui Antonio/Inker Category:Cezar Razek/Inker Category:Wagner Reis/Inker Category:Sergio Davila/Inker Category:Walter Geovani/Inker Category:Carlos Rafael/Inker Category:Milton Estevam/Inker Category:Joe Jusko/Colourist Category:Adriano Lucas/Colourist Category:Paul Renaud/Colourist Category:Marcelo Pinto/Colourist Category:Vinicius Andrade/Colourist Category:Fabiano Neves/Colourist Category:Marcelo Maiolo/Colourist Category:Thiago Ribeiro/Colourist Category:Alex Ross/Penciller Category:J. Scott Campbell/Penciller Category:Lucio Parrillo/Penciller Category:Stephen Sadowski/Penciller Category:Alex Ross/Inker Category:J. Scott Campbell/Inker Category:Lucio Parrillo/Inker Category:Stephen Sadowski/Inker Category:Alex Ross/Colourist Category:Nei Ruffino/Colourist Category:Lucio Parrillo/Colourist Category:Patrick Berkenkotter/Colourist Category:Shane Rooks/Colourist Category:Francesco Francavilla/Penciller Category:Francesco Francavilla/Inker Category:Francesco Francavilla/Colourist Category:Brandon Peterson/Penciller Category:Brandon Peterson/Inker Category:Brandon Peterson/Colourist Category:Mel Rubi/Penciller Category:Mel Rubi/Inker Category:Nick Barrucci/Publisher